Modern vehicles are often equipped with closure panels, such as one or more doors and/or a rear lift gate, that include latch assemblies for releasing (e.g., unlatching) the closure panel from a closed position electronically. For example, the user of such a vehicle may actuate a control device (e.g., a button on the inside of the vehicle or on a remote key fob) to request that the closure panel be released. In response to this request, the latch assembly releases the closure panel from the vehicle's body, allowing it to be moved away from the closed position.
Such vehicles are also configured with at least one processor to detect when the closure panel is not secured (e.g., latched) in the closed position and alert a user of the vehicle. For example, many vehicles include dashboard display systems that are configured to present a message that one or more of the closure panels is “ajar.” Prior art systems determine when a closure panel is not secured in the closed position in at least two ways. First, a sensor may be installed on the periphery of the closure panel itself to detect when the closure panel moves away from the closed position. Alternatively, the latch assembly may include at least one sensor to detect when one of its components, such as a fork bolt, rotates indicating that that the closure panel has moved away from the closed position.
Although the prior art methods for detecting when a closure panel is not secured in the closed position are effective, both methods require the closure panel to move away from the closed position. This may be sufficient during routine operation of the vehicle, as many closure panels are configured to open when they are released. However, environmental and circumstantial conditions may exist that prevent a closure panel from moving away from the closed position when it is released. For example, precipitation such as ice or snow may accumulate on the closure panel, increasing its effective weight and preventing it from opening unless an additional force is provided. Further, weather conditions such as rain, wind, or ice may restrict movement of the closure panel preventing it from opening. In these instances, the closure panel may remain in the closed position after it is released, preventing the prior art methods from determining that it is not secured.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and an apparatus for detecting when a closure panel is not secured in the closed position, even if the closure panel has not moved away from the closed position. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.